


I am your present, your rejection is rejected

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lee Seoho is a tsundere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short fic about Keonhee waking Seoho up on his birthday.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I am your present, your rejection is rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent fic. This is my first work and English is not my first language, but I hope someone out there can laugh with/at this.
> 
> Keonhee's birthday messages for Seoho are too hilarious.

Seoho was drifting in dreamland, warm and comfortable, until he felt a pair of cold feet touch his uncovered legs. Even though the shivers traveled up all the way to his hair, he didn’t feel like moving, already used to have his bed invaded. Not opening his eyes, just felt long limbs slowly enveloping him and the press of a chilly nose on the side of his neck.

“Happy birthday to you~“, the intruder sang in his ear. 

”Don’t I get to sleep a little more, since it’s my birthday?”, Seoho asked in a groggy voice.

“Oh, but I came here to give your present, don’t you want it?”, his intruder whispered mischievously. 

“What?”, Seoho asked, confused. “Didn’t we agree to not give birthday presents?”.

“But this one is not expensive. Actually, doesn’t cost money at all”, said Keonhee as he wiggled his eyebrows.

”I’m kinda afraid of it then,” his hyung laughed, ”but I’m not seeing you holding anything”. 

The younger just pouted and pointed to his hair, where a ridiculously small bow was tied.

When he was met with a deadpan stare, Keonhee sighed and clarified.“It’s me, hyung, I’m your present”.

“No thank you”, was the immediate response.

Keonhee made a very scandalized face.

"You rejection is rejected!" 

And so the hyung was squashed under the weight of his way too enthusiastic donsaeng.

"Oof...You're heavy, piggy"

"Love you too, jagiya" 

Seoho poked Keonhee’s sides, who attacked back and it escalated to a full-on tickle war that lasted until their breathes ran out.

“Is your present being my alarm clock? Just wait, I’m going to gift you the same thing later this month”, Seoho joked, now fully awake, sitting with his back to the wall and Keonhee’s head on his lap. 

“You know, I’d rather you be my unbirthday present,” Keonhee suggested, looking up at Seoho with big sparkling eyes.

”Unbirthday?”

”Yeah, so you’d be mine 364 days a year.” Keonhee said and winked.

“Eh, so are you saying you don’t want me on you birthday?”, Seoho tried to fake a hurt face but the corners of his mouth went up on their own.

“Gosh, hyung, you’re really not romantic.”

Keonhee moved to sit down properly on Seoho’s lap, who sneaked his arms around his waist.

“Aren’t you already mine, anyways?” Seoho murmured.

“Yeah, I am”, was the response followed by a soft kiss. Keonhee then pulled Seoho along and they lied down again, entwining their legs and Seoho’s head on Keonhee’s chest. 

They stayed for a while like that, comfortable in each others presence and the barely audible song they both hummed in sync.

Seoho was almost falling asleep again when both theirs phones chimed at the same time. Keonhee got up to check the message and snorted.

“As much as I want to stay here and cuddle, we have to get ready to go. I did a good job of buying you time to lazy around a little more, but if we take too long to show up the guys will barge in here,” Keonhee explained.

“Buying time?”, Seoho asked, confused.

“I might have suggested they would not like to see what we are doing if they come into the room to interrupt us”, Keonhee smirked.

Seoho felt the embarrassment fill his blood and make his face burn as he ran out of the room dragging a Keonhee that was having way too much fun teasing him.

“Hyung, your face right now- so cute”, the younger laughed while wiping his tears with the hand that wasn’t being pulled.

“Be quiet! I will have my revenge on you later,” Seoho hissed as he tried to ignore the wolf-whistling of their group mates at the couple rushing to the bathroom.

“I can’t wait for it.”


End file.
